She was like a Drug
by Tenguura
Summary: Cassie owned Jesse like a dog, Jesse hated anyone who came after her, Jesse fell in love, after all...She was like a Drug
1. Abuse

"MMF!"Jesse muffled into the gag after Cassie had ambushed him. She smirked and made a little conversation with him, she took the gag off, which left a bruise on the side of Jesse's mouth. "What do you want with us?!" He shouted to her. Cassie pulled on the chain wrapped around his neck to meet her eye-level. "I wanted that flint and steel….but seeing as how YOU had it and LOST IT!" She smashed his head into the ground and put her boot on his head like she slayed a beast. "If you don't want something BAD to happen to your friends...You are gonna have to do something for me!" She made a sinister smile at him "Are you...blackmailing me!?" He asked.

She was impressed by how quickly he figured that "you're a pretty sharp one...maybe you ARE worth my time." Jesse was confused on what 'worth my time meant' but he changed the subject "I don't understand why couldn't you go differently?"

"You think everyone is nice and easy? Unfortunately, my dear Jesse, that's not how it works.." She explains and pulls the chain to reveal a big gash on the left of his forehead, letting blood run all the way to his jawline. It stung, but Jesse tried to keep under control. "Everyone on this entire planet is an ignorant fool...they stab each other in the back for their own personal gains, it makes me sick!" Cassie kicked him in the ribs, which made him fall over in pain. "You know..Cassie...I thought you were a nice person...but I was wrong! You're like _them_!" Jesse yelled at her, which made her furious with rage, she was one to easily get pissed off.

"I'll teach you some manners right here and now!" Cassie kneed Jesse in the chin while he was on his knees and put her boot on his chest, making him stay down, his shackles held him in place, escaping was futile. She pulled his hair making him get up, he was pretty sensitive when it came to pulling hair. "Wait til….the others find out….ha…" he managed to blurt out. Cassie glared at him and punched him in the gut, making Jesse grunt in pain. She pulled on the chain around his neck telling him to get up, he obeyed because he hated getting more pain from her, hell, she still had that axe on her, which he was glad she didn't pull out, otherwise it was light's out for good.

Cassie turned around and drug Jesse back to the mansion, his face hinted with worry for his comrades. Winslow following shortly behind

Jesse wanted to speak but Cassie on the other hand spoke before him "I wouldn't worry about them too much, you don't know if they will be dead by tomorrow…" she snickered. Jesse froze in his tracks, Cassie pulled on his chain even harder which started making Jesse choke. He shouted at her "Don't you dare!" and charged at her, but she bended down and put her hand on his chest and leg and swung him over her head easily using his momentum, which made him land on his back with such force, it knocked the breath right out of Jesse's lungs, he even had a hard time breathing normally due to the impact.

She crouched down and looked into his green eyes filled with pain. "….Are you...really going to….hurt them?" He managed to say as he gasped for air. Cassie took that under consideration and replies with "It depends….if you are willing to sacrifice something in return, I might leave them alone…" Jesse stared at the spectacled girl "What sacrifices?"

"Your life to help me, you will help me find the next idiot who holds to flint and steel." Cassie smirked as she thought of the idea "I will finally be able to leave here, once I find that next idiot".

"Wait, there are more of them?!" Jesse exclaims, Cassie tightens the chains grip on Jesse's neck, crushing his windpipe "Of course there are, you idiot,don't think you're more special, but you will help me put on the next show, and if you sell me out, your friends will be torn to shreds, whether it's the Endermites….or me" She releases the grip and lets him breathe. Jesse winced as he felt the familiar pull on his neck, whenever she does so, she basically tells him ' _Hurry the hell up and move'_ Jesse obeyed his captor and followed her to the mansion, with Winslow catching up to them.

' _Don't worry guys, I will get us out'_ Jesse thought before the doors of the mansion closed.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT** **WITH CASSIE**

Cassie laughed as she beat the crap out of Jesse, he couldn't move, at all…The girl approached Jesse and stuck a little syringe in the side of his neck, it made Jesse wince in pain. "What did you do to me?! Did you just drug me?!" Jesse shouted at the red head, in response Jesse got a knee to the chin. "Of course I did not, I am not that psycho...I just gave you a little….something to make you 'useful'" Cassie raised up the empty syringe, it made Jesse's whole body numb, he started to loose sight...it was all a blurry mess. Cassie walked over to Jesse, with another syringe in hand.

"We can't have you pass out now, this is just the beginning Jesse." Cassie gripped the syringe tightly and stuck it into his neck. From the sudden jolt of pain in his neck he thrashed around as she injected the red liquid into his body, she began laughing like a maniac as the calico behind her didn't care about the _prisoner and master_ scenario. Jesse heard Cassie one last time before the effects kicked in...

" _You will obey me…"_

Jesse woke up to hear the sound of his shackles rattle throughout the empty room. His left eye hurt like hell, Jesse somehow felt...off, his senses felt hightened.

Smell, _**he smelled blood**_ , sight, he saw in the _**darkness of this dungeon**_ , taste, he was desperately _**hungry,**_ his mouth had _**elongated canine teeth,**_ he licked his teeth hungrily.

Hearing, he heard _**her…**_

Tenguura: I really need reviews, I feel like this story is awful, do you want me to continue? _


	2. He's Cute

Footsteps came down into the dungeon, Jesse sniffed the air, it smelled like strawberries and cherries...He knew that scent. Cassie came down to check on him "Oh so you're awake? How do you feel…?" She asked with a evil smirk on her face. Jesse sat and stared at her….

 **There was definitely something wrong with him…**

Cassie approached him and put a hand on his head , she noticed he was enjoying it, she began playing with his hair "Aren't you a good boy?" Jesse fell for her dirty talk. "Do you want me to unchain you…?" she asked seductively, Jesse smirked and Cassie's hand went to his shackles and undid his restraints. Jesse lunged forward and tackled her to the ground in a playful mood. He looked her in the eye, she noticed that his scrapes were all healed, she mischievously smirked. Jesse leaned down onto Cassie and began cuddling with her, Cassie wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and accepted the cuddle session, it was like being able to hug a big teddy bear.

Cassie was the first one to break the silence after awhile, "You want to come up with me? You must be bored in this place…"

"Mhm…" Jesse replied lightly. With that answer, he got off her, and helped her up. Cassie tip-toed to reach his head and ruffled his hair playfully, Jesse blushed hard. Cassie walked up the stairs with Jesse following behind her, with the chain around his neck filling the silence of the dungeon by rattling.

Cassie smirked and went over the plan: Send the invites for travellers, surely they will encounter the invites before they are zombie food. Find out which idiot holds the portal key, steal, and by 'steal' she meant kill for it, they wouldn't hand it over so easily, she betted in her mind.

They had gotten into the living hall. Which was where the White Pumpkin incident from last time took place, however, it was empty, everyone from the last time had escaped, except Petra, Lukas and Ivor, they have been caught and were being taken care of by her servants in a separate dungeon. Cassie kept walking with Jesse right next to her, just looking at Jesse made Cassie blush, he was suprisingly very muscular, toned abs and a lunar moon tattoo on the left side of his chest, where his heart was located. She knew that Jesse belong to her now, no one else can have him.

A guard approached Cassie and reported the news to Cassie "The prisoners are in good shape, we are doing the best to keep them ok" Cassie nodded "Thank you Reginald, play nice with them and be sure to feed them…" Cassie dismissed the guard and noticed Jesse dozing off, looking around the place, she tugged lightly on Jesse's chain to get his attention and led him around the mansion.

Cassie led Jesse into a large bedroom, completely untouched, the bed was decorated with red rose patterns, with the thorns looking like you could get stabbed if you touched it. Cassie touched the dresser and opened the drawer, it reavealed a servant uniform, with a rose insignia on the back, the front was lined with red vine patterns that swirled across the chest. "Arms out!" Cassie commanded Jesse, which he gratefully obliged. Cassie placed the white dress shirt sleeve one arm at a time onto Jesse to cover his bare chest. She buttoned up the shirt down up, she persisted buttoning the shirt until she was only a couple inches away from Jesse's face, their eyes met, Cassie's face began to become the color of her hair, she pulled away.

Jesse fixed the collar of the shirt and pulled out the chain wrapped around his neck, he broke the chain and began adjusting it around his neck to make a tie. Cassie only raised an eyebrow and dismissed it, Jesse still had that annoying sense of humor in him. "I think the tie is great, ya know?" He began, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Umm….sure" Cassie replied, sheepishly smiling. She grabbed the coat and gave it to Jesse so he can put it on, she also tossed his dress pants and shoes. "Erm...I gotta go make the invites, you can finish up here right?" Cassie asked, looking at Jesse, halfway out the door. "Uh huhhhh" Jesse joked. Cassie rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, walking away from Jesse's room she had a small smile on her face, and a little blush.

" _He's cute"_


	3. WE NEED A SHIP NAME!

Alright people, since the Cassie x Jesse pairing is becoming an actual thing...WE NEED A SHIP NAME! I mean...if you want one, it would be nice to have a ship name, Jesse and Petra have Jetra, Lukas and Jesse have Lukesse...WE NEED A TITLE FOR THEM! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! And if you ship Cassie x Gill or Aiden, go away bruh, this is the Cassie x Jesse corner.

This will be a contest on who can make me say 'AWWWW' the most, post your thoughts in the review section so I can see all the suggestions there

AND THANKS FOR READING THE STORY! I'll probably update in a week..? Maybe, but keep those reviews coming!


End file.
